Just give me my chocolate!
by LnknInsanity
Summary: It's valentines day and Natsu wants chocolate from Lucy! AU fluff and pretty cutesy, short one-shot please review


Natsu was not the most romantic person in Fiore.

He wasn't the most romantic person in his school.

He was the most romantic person at all really.

He didn't get why girls swooned when boys said something special or why they got excited when boys were nice to them.

But that didn't mean he didn't know about love. He knew plenty, like how you get lost in their brown eyes, you want to stroke that blonde hair and kiss those soft lips.

He also knew what the 14th of Feburary meant. Valentines day or as he affectionatly called it chocolate day.

And this year he wanted to get something from one girl in particular.

* * *

"Come on Flame head!" Gray yelled.

"Shut up ice prick! Im waiting for Luce!"

"Hoping she'll give you some chocolate? Dream on."

"Shut it!"

"What are you two arguing about so early in the morning?" Lucy yawned coming into school.

"Lucy! He wanted to leave! I said we had to wait though!" Natsu yelled giving lucy a hug.

"Good boy." She said sleepily patting his head.

"Why so tired Lucy?" Gray asked as they all started walkin to class.

"I was busy last night so I didnt get much sleep."

"What were you doing Luce?" Natsu felt hope well up a bit against his will.

"Eh just studying and stuff." She shrugged as they arrived at the class room.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called making Natsu feel his hope come crashing down as she walked away without lookin back.

"I wanted chocolate." Natsu sighed to himself.

"You'll get plenty of chocolates just like we do every year."

Natsu sighed as he looked at the group of girls waiting to give him chocolate.

* * *

At recess Lucy stood up and walked out without looking at him.

He was about to go after her when a girl called to him.

"Natsu-senpai!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Suruga Kanbaru (valentines hugs for anyoe who can gues the seiries! Shes my favourite charecter!) from class 1-A please accept my feelings!" She said handing him some chocolates.

"Sorry I cant accept these I already have someone else I like."

"Oh well it was a long shot anyway." She laughed even though she looked slightly dissapointed. "Take the chocolates anyway I worked hard on those!"

"Thanks!" He smiled as he took the chocolates.

Lucy walked back into the room at that point woth what looked like handmade chocolate.

"Lucy! Is that for me?" He said happily.

"No theese are for Loki." She said angrily before walking away from him.

Natsu felt sad after hearing her say that before the bell rang for class to start again.

* * *

At lunch Lucy went to sit with the girls and Natsu went to sit with the guys.

"Oi Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Please accept these." She handed a heart shaped box of chocolates to him

"Uh I'm sorry...?"

"Ryoku Matoi (more valentines hugs for anyone who guess her series)"

"Sorry I cant I have someone I like."

"Oh well keep the choclates anyway."

"Go Ryoku-chan!" A brown haird girl with a bob cut yelled out.

Ryoku laughed before walking back over to the girl.

He saw some blonde flash and looked to see Lucy stamping away from him angrily.

"Hey Luce!" He yelled running up to go after her.

"What?!" She said angrily.

"Um," he noticed the different box of chocolates in her hands "who are those for?"

"They are for Gray!" She said before stomping off again.

Natsu felt even more depressed as he walked back over to the guys.

"What happened?" Jellal asked.

"Lucy gave chocolate to ice prick and lion boy but none to me." He said sadly.

"Huh?" Loki said looking away from his numerous chocolates or a second "no she didn't."

"Eh?"

"She didn't give me any either." Gray put in as a blue blurr left a box of chocolates next to him before running away.

"Where did that come from?" He looked around to see no one.

"Juvia's getting faster." Jellal laughed.

"So yeah Lucy hasn't given anyone chocolates." Gray continued.

Natsu was confused now. Then who were they for? Jealousy rose up in his stomach as he pouted.

"Salamander is really dense." Gajeel said as everyone agreed with him.

Natsu realisation process in

3...

If Lucy didnt give any chocolates to anyone

2...

And she got angry when those other girls talked to him

1...

"Then she was jealous!"

"Finally!" Gray and Gajeel laughed at his stupidity.

"I wanna go talk to Luce!" He yelled getting up amd running towards her.

She was good. She had managed to avoid him until the end of the school day.

But he wouldn't let her get away this time.

"Lucy!" He called running up to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! N-no why would I b-be jeal-"

He used her stuttering and blushing as a chance to grab her chocolates that were sticking out of her bag.

"Hey! Wait! I said thise aren't for-"

"But they have my name on them." He cut her off by showing her the label.

"Well-"

"Are these for me Luce?" He gave her the sweetest smile he had in his aresenal.

It obviously worked as she nodded quickly.

He put it back into her hands "give it to me." He said excitedly, Lucy was a little late but he would finally get his chocolate.

"N-natsu?"

"Yes Luce?"

"Happy Valentines Day." She shoved the chocolate towards him "please accept my feelings."

"Thanks Lucy!" He took them from her and ate one quickly. They were delicous like all the things Lucy makes.

"are they nice?" She asked nervously

He put one in his mouth and held it woth his teeth.

"Why dont you try some?"

He expected her to blush and refuse but to his surprise she leaned forward and kissed him while biting the chocolate.

He chuckled at her embarresed face before huggin her tightly.

"Thanks Lucy! Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

**crap ending but oh well Happy Valentines Day!**

**answers to challenge in disclaimer:**

**I do not own kill la kill or Matoi Ryoku or Mako**

**i don't own Bakemonogatari or Kanbaru suruga**

**or Fairy Tail for that matter. **


End file.
